perimarinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rhodonite (Canon)
Rhodonite is the unaligned fusion of an unknown Ruby and Pearl1 who made her debut in "Off Colors". She currently resides in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld amongst other defective or abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. Her components once belonged to a Morganite, but were replaced after it was discovered that they enjoyed fusion. Appearance Rhodonite has a somewhat muscular build that resembles Garnet's, with reddish skin and a long pointed nose that is slightly turned upward. She has wide, black, afro-style hair with mauve highlights. As a fusion, Rhodonite has four arms, a pair of which are thick and muscular, like a Ruby's, and a pair on her waist that is thin, like a Pearl's. She wears a black and mauve jumpsuit with a diamond-shaped cutout at the navel, revealing her Ruby gem, and mauve leggings, with one leg that covers her entire right leg and the other only covering part of her left thigh. She has a black ballet flat on her right foot and a mauve boot on her left. She also wears a sheer pink shawl over the Pearl gem on her chest and has deep burgundy gloves from the elbow-down on her lower set of arms. She also possesses four eyes that are reminiscent of Rainbow Quartz, with the top pair being wide and expressive like a Pearl's but having dark pupils like a Ruby, and the bottom pair being more closed and reserved and having light colored pupils like a Pearl (also resembling Rose's eyes on Rainbow Quartz). Her outfit and hair design, looking like a mash-up of her constituent Gems' appearances rather than an even mix, are reminiscent of how Garnet looked when she first formed. Personality Rhodonite is shown to stress out a lot, and she is easily frightened. She is also extremely paranoid, possibly due to the eons spent hiding inside the underground Kindergarten on Homeworld. However, Rhodonite is also very kind and can be level headed at times. Relationships Steven Universe Rhodonite seems curious of Steven, then befriends him. She often somewhat blames Steven for the Gem-shattering Robonoids that are looking for Steven and Lars. Lars Barriga Rhodonite at first doesn't trust Lars, but after saving her from the Shattering Robonoids, she begins to like him. She is also very curious of him after Steven revived Lars in "Lars' Head". When Lars offered to send her to Earth she acts awkwardly and goes for it only to be stopped by Fluorite and the Rutile Twins, who looked at her with slight disappointment. Padparadscha Rhodonite seems to have a parental relationship with Padparadscha, due to Padparadscha's absent-minded nature. Rhodonite may be slightly annoyed by Padparadscha's late predictions. Fluorite Rhodonite treats Fluorite like a mother. Rhodonite is respectful of Fluorite's actions and is very accepting (although occasionally impatient) of aspects like her slow speech. Rutile Twins Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins did not interact much yet, but from what was seen, they seem to have at least a mutual respect for each other. Morganite Rhodonite (and her components) used to work for a Morganite until she caught them fusing and replaced them. Abilities Presumably, Rhodonite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Trivia Due to her appearance looking similar to that of how Garnet looked when Ruby and Sapphire first fused, it is possible that Rhodonite has not unfused often since her first formation. Gemology * The name Rhodonite comes from the Greek word "Rhodos", meaning "rose-colored". * It commonly has black veins of manganese oxide, especially in larger specimens. * Rhodonite is a manganese silicate and forms in the triclinic crystal system. It occurs in both a crystallized and massive, fine-grained form. ** It contains significant amounts of iron, magnesium, and calcium. * It is deep pink to red and opaque, with dark veins of manganese lending some patterning. This crystal is usually used as a semi-precious ornament, or as a minor ore of manganese. * It is believed to help express confidence and lovingness. * This gem is often confused with Rhodochrosite and the rare mineral Pyroxmangite. Gemstones